Nuestro aniversario
by QueenSaiyanOfVegeta1
Summary: Un ONE-SHOT acerca del aniversario de Trunks y Pan. Pasen y lean! Dejen reviews! (Si quieren que haga la misma historia, pero desde el punto de vista de Trunks, no duden en pedirlo por review)


Nuestro aniversario.

Pan y Trunks habían formado una hermosa pareja hacía un año, luego de varias dificultades habían demostrado su amor el uno al otro, y Gohan, Videl, Vegeta y Bulma, habían accedido a que esos dos chicos, no tan chicos, se unieran en algo más significativo que una amistad: un noviazgo. Repleto de amor y grandes sentimientos.

Aquella mañana, Pan se había levantado con un muy buen humor, el cual se debía a, nada más ni nada menos, que su aniversario. Hacía exactamente un año que se habían hecho una pareja, y ella hoy esperaba el mejor día de su vida. Afortunadamente ese año en la universidad, lo cursaba en el turno matutino, lo cual le favorecía en que no se perdería mucho del día con sus estudios.

Se había levantado gracias a los gritos de Videl anunciándole la hora, se dispuso a ducharse, para luego vestirse con el uniforme de la universidad, la cual era muy peculiar, ya que en la mayoría de las universidades no se lleva uniforme especial, pero eso le había tocado. El uniforme consistía en: una falda roja a cuadrillé, una camisa blanca abotonada, medias un poco debajo de las rodillas negras y zapatos. Se dejó su cabello largo hasta los hombros suelto y bajó a desayunar. Respecto a ella, no le agradaba en absoluto el uniforma, puesto que a ella no le agradaban las faldas, prefería usar jeans, a pesar de eso, era el único día que no le interesaba demasiado eso, estaba distraída, Trunks y su aniversario era lo único que rondaba por su mente. Tanta era la distracción, que no escuchó a Videl, la cual le preguntaba que quería de desayunar, al final, Gohan con su voz más potente, le llamó la atención.

Gohan: -¡Pan! ¿Qué te sucede el día de hoy? Estás más distraída de lo normal.- Dijo Gohan.

Pan: -Oh! Yo… Es sólo que… Em…- Pan tartamudeaba al intentar responder, puesto que no estaba prestando demasiada atención a su padre.

Videl: -Pues Gohan, es obvio, ¡hoy es el aniversario suyo y de Trunks! Hace un año que están de novios.- Acotó Videl, interviniendo en su conversación.

Pan: -¡Sí! Eso, lo que dijo mamá.- Dijo Pan, intentando sonar natural.

Gohan: -Ah, es cierto, gracias por recordármelo Videl.- Dijo Gohan con desánimo y tono bastante sarcástico, ya que el aún no aceptaba la idea de que su pequeña Pan tuviera novio.

Videl: -Ay… Gohan, no te apenes, nuestra pequeña ya es grande.

Gohan: Si, puede que tengas razón…

Pan: -Jajaja, papá, a pesar de eso, ¡tú sigues siendo el mejor!

Gohan se ruborizó ante tal comentario, y sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa.

El desayuno continuó normal, hasta que Pan finalizó y miró el reloj, el cual marcaba las 07:00 am. Ella entraba a las 07:30 am. Pero prefirió por primera vez, llegar puntual, así se saludó con sus padres, recogió su mochila y se dispuso a retirarse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Llegó a la universidad a las 07:20 am. Pero se sobresaltó al oír gritos provenientes de atrás suyo, ya sospechaba quien era.

Bra: -¡Pan! ¡Espérame!- gritó Bra, logrando su objetivo: llamar la atención de Pan.

Bra, era un año menor que Pan, pero tenía na gran capacidad mental, la cual le había permitido cursar el mismo año que Pan, tan solo con unos exámenes de más, ella podía estar con su mejor amiga, con la cual no compartía demasiadas similitudes, pero a pesar de eso, habían creado fuertes lazos de amistad desde pequeñas. Cabe destacar que Pan era inteligente al igual que Bra, puesto que había heredado la inteligencia de su padre, pero era muy floja en los estudios, y le gustaba más entrenar que otra cosa. Bra había apoyado desde un principio a Pan y Trunks, y actualmente, mantenía una relación amorosa con Goten, la cual disgustaba mucho a Vegeta, su padre.

Bra: -¡Hola Pannie! ¡Llegaste temprano! ¿Cómo estás? Hoy es tu aniversario con Trunks, ¿cierto?

Tras el bombardeo de preguntas y exclamaciones, Pan se dispuso a responder todas, si le daba la memoria.

Pan: ¡Hola Bra! Si, hoy me decidí por ser un poco más puntual. Estoy mejor que bien! Y sí, ¡hoy es mi aniversario con mi Trunks! ¡Estoy súper feliz! ¿Y tú?

Bra: -¡Me alegro por ti amiga! Yo estoy bien, como siempre, ¿que planearon con Trunks para hoy?

Pan: -Pues nada, él me dijo que no me preocupara por eso, que estaba todo arreglado, espero que me dé una señal.

Bra: -Descuida, es un tonto, pero no creo que olvide algo tan importante como esto, además, sabes que siempre tiene muchísimo trabajo, tal vez no tuvo tiempo de comunicarte nada.

Pan: -¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡Él no se olvidaría de esto!

Bra: -¡Esa es la actitud!- Tras este comentario alentador, sonó el timbre de entrada, el cual les comunicó a las chicas que ya debían entrar.

Pan: -Ven, entremos Bra.

Bra: -Sí, vamos.

Así fue como entraron y para Pan fue otro día aburrido de colegio, como todos, había sido muy afortunada al estar con Bra, ella era una gran amiga, la cual siempre la alentaba a todo, y siempre le había hecho ver el lado positivo de la vida. Aún en los días de melancolía, Bra siempre conseguía animarla, no había como ella. Tenía el humor optimista de su madre, aunque a veces podía llegar a actuar gruñona y orgullosa como su padre.

Al finalizar las clases, Pan, ansiosa, fue con el paso apurado hacia la salida, esperando a que su príncipe, estuviera afuera esperándola, para festejar juntos su aniversario. Por su parte, Bra, iba con la cabeza pensando en su salida con Goten de hoy, pero cuando recuperó la cordura, tuvo que apresurar el paso, pues Pan se le había adelantado. Grande fue la sorpresa de Bra, al ver la cara de decepción de Pan, con la mirada perdida en la salida de la universidad. Bra se acercó a su amiga.

Bra: -¿Pannie? ¿Qué sucede?

Pan: Él no vino Bra, Trunks no está, no vino a buscarme…

Bra: -Ay, Pan, seguro se tuvo que quedar en una de sus aburridas reuniones y no pudo llegar a tiempo. Descuida, él no olvidará este día, tal vez planee algo para la noche y te avise más tarde. Ahora ve a tu casa y espera un llamado o algo parecido. Pero no te desesperes.- Dijo Bra aconsejando a su amiga y guiñándole un ojo.

Pan: -Si, puede que tengas razón Bra, Trunks es muy considerado, y no se me cruza por la cabeza que se vuelva un insensible olvidadizo.

Bra: -¡Exacto! Yo me voy, o si no mi madre me reprenderá. Jajaja, nos vemos mañana o luego. ¡Contáctame!

Pan: Jajaja, si, lo haré, adiós Bra.

Bra agitó la mano lentamente en señal de saludo y se fue volando despacio, ya que aún no dominaba demasiado la técnica de vuelo. Pan se alejó caminando lentamente pensativa hacia el próximo callejón que conocía, y de ahí, emprendería el vuelo. Al llegar al callejón, se metió en el mismo, y salió volando. Cuando iba volando por los cielos, camino a la montaña Paoz, intentó detectar el ki de Trunks, pero curiosamente, no lo sintió, sólo sintió un vacío enorme en su cabeza. Continuó pensando que estaría haciendo Trunks, y así, llegó a su hogar. Ahí se encontraban Gohan y Videl, ya que estaban de licencia. Al instante de verla, la recibieron calurosamente, ya que el trabajo les impedía llegar temprano a casa, lo cual no les permitía recibirla frecuentemente.

Videl: -¡Hola Pannie! ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad?

Gohan: -Jajaja, si, lo que Videl dijo.

Pan: -¡Hola! Me fue como siempre, aburrido, Jajaja.- dijo Pan intentando ocultar su tristeza y desesperación por Trunks.

Gohan: -¡Me alegro hija! Por cierto, ¿no habías mencionado el aniversario tuyo y de Trunks? Pensé que vendrías más tarde y pasarías el día con él susodicho.

Videl: -Tienes razón Gohan, ¿Qué sucedió Pannie?

Pan: -Am… ¡Nada! Creo que se debe haber retrasado a causa de su trabajo y tal vez esté planeando algo para la noche. Es por eso, supongo que me avisará en un rato.

Videl: -Ok, sólo avísanos cuando decidas retirarte, así no nos preocupamos.

Pannie: -¡Claro! No se preocupen, iré a mi habitación si no les molesta.

Gohan: -Jajaja, bien Pannie, si tú lo dices. Por supuesto que puedes retirarte.

Pannie: -Ok, ¡los quiero!

Videl y Gohan: -¡Nosotros más, cariño!

Dada por finalizada la conversación, Pan se retiró a su habitación, mientras subía las escaleras, se dispuso a chequear su celular, el cual para su mala suerte, no había recibido ni un mensaje, ni tampoco una llamada. Su rostro denotaba tristeza, ella había esperado un hermoso día, repleto de felicidad, pero no había nada.

Pasaron dos horas, luego tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete y finalmente ocho. Ocho horas esperando un mensaje, una llamada, ¡algo! Pero no había nada, ocho en punto, y ella había pasado todo el día con el celular en la mano, intentando matar el tiempo, ¡hasta entrenando! Ya no se le ocurría nada, había dejado el celular en la mesita ratona, y se puso a pasar de canales lentamente en la tv, hasta que su celular… ¡vibro!

Con toda la velocidad que tenía y su ki ligeramente aumentado, fue a agarrar su celular, el cual marcaba… ¿¡Batería baja!? Arrojó el celular al suelo con toda su ira reunida en eso, el celular se hizo trizas al instante, y Gohan y Videl alarmados bajaron corriendo las escaleras. Vieron a Pan hecha fuego, el celular hecho trizas y el piso de madera ligeramente roto.

Gohan: -¡Pan! ¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí?

Pan: -Am… ¡Lo siento papá! Fue un error, el celular… se cayó al suelo, es que volví corriendo y tropecé, lo lamento tanto.

Videl: -¿Tan duro fue el golpe como para romper el suelo? Debes tener más cuidado Pan, ya te lo hemos dicho.

Pan: -Lo sé y lo siento mamá.- Dijo Pan, tratando de hacer más creíble su mentira.

Gohan: -Descuida Pan, luego hablaremos de esto, por ahora, recoge los restos de tu celular y arrójalo a la basura.

Pan: -Sí, papá.

Al instante, Pan se dispuso a cumplir la tarea impuesta por su padre, y acto seguido, el celular de Videl sonó, atrayendo la atención de Pan. Videl fue a contestar la llamada.

Videl (hablando por teléfono): -¿Hola? ¿Sí? Ah… Ok, yo le aviso, ¡adiós!- Al finalizar la llamada, Videl miró a Pan.

Videl: -Pannie, era un desconocido para mí, dijo que era tú amigo, que si era posible que se encontraran en la Parque de Globos Aerostáticos de la Ciudad Satán ahora.

Pan: -Am… Ok, iré, puede que sea urgente, me voy.

Gohan: -Ok Pan, ten mucho cuidado, ¿sí?

Pan: Claro papá, adiós.-Dijo Pannie, alzando el vuelo hacia la Ciudad Satán. Estando ahí, comenzó a mirar hacia su alrededor intentando encontrar a alguien conocido, hasta que sintió que alguien la cubría la boca, impidiéndole gritar, y con el otro brazo la aferró fuertemente hacia el cuerpo del agresor. Pan, intentó soltarse de su amarre, pero le fue imposible, su misterioso agresor tenía una fuerza impresionante. Le cubrieron los ojos, sólo sentía que la llevaban hacia adelante y la sentaban dentro de algo. Al instante la liberaron, y ella desesperada se quitó la venda de sus ojos, y se sorprendió al ver a su agresor. Aunque antes, había explorado el lugar donde se encontraba, estaba dentro de un globo aerostático, demasiado grande, con unas flores esparcidas por dentro y el globo color rojo. Luego vio a su agresor, y se le dificultó saber quién era, ya que estaba enmascarado, al instante se le fue acercando peligrosamente, mientras ella retrocedía, el agresor de negro, ocultaba algo tras sus espaldas, le preocupaba saber que era, podía ser un arma.

El agresor, seductoramente, le caminó por atrás, y la rodeó fuertemente con su brazo, y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Se le acercó al oído y le susurró: -Feliz aniversario, princesa.- Acto seguido, con un movimiento casi imperceptible, se deshizo de la máscara y dejo ver su atractivo rostro… Trunks, era él, no lo había olvidado, en seguida la besó, apasionada pero a la vez tiernamente, introdujo su lengua en la boca de su compañera, y a Pan lentamente, se le desvaneció el miedo, se transformó en placer, cariño, simplemente: amor.

Cuando se separaron Pan iba a hablar, pero Trunks posó su dedo en sus labios, en señal de silencio.

Trunks: -Sh… Quiero disfrutar esto al máximo…-Luego de decir eso, sacó una cajita de atrás suyo, y se la entregó a Pan.

Pan: -¿Qué es esto Trunks?

Trunks: Tu regalo tonta.

Pan abrió la cajita y adentro de ella, había una finísima cadenita de oro, la cual tenía un dije circular, adentro del círculo, decía: TyP 4ever (Trunks y Pan for ever). Pan, se emocionó a tal punto, que lágrimas cristalinas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, al instante se aferró a Trunks y lo besó, con todo el amor que sentía hacia él, Trunks correspondió el beso fervientemente.

Pan: -Gracias Trunks, gracias por el mejor aniversario del mundo, ¡realmente te amo!- dijo al finalizar el beso.

Trunks: -No me agradezcas, es lo que mereces, princesa. Yo te amo aún más de lo que piensas.

Luego de decir eso, Trunks tomó la cadenita de las manos de Pan, y se posicionó detrás de ella, para colocársela alrededor de su fino cuello.

Luego de volver a besarse, se dispusieron a observar el horizonte desde arriba, curioso regalo para saiyajin's que sabían volar, pero ahora para Pan, no había vista más hermosa que esa, no había momento más hermoso que ese, sólo ellos dos, admirando la luna y las estrellas…

**Fin…**

_Hola! Soy yo otra vez con un ONE-SHOT acerca de Trunks y Pan, mi segunda pareja favorita! Espero les guste, lo hice muy a gusto. Si les gustó, dejen reviews, o sino tan sólo dejen reviews con su opinión. Ok, los quiero! Bye :*_


End file.
